River Never Comes Back
by J.K.L.Eminem04
Summary: Life is like a river; it just keeps flowing on and on. It faces bumps and obstacles on the way just like we face struggles and pain but it doesn't stop. It just keeps moving on and on and on . . . how troublesome. A tribute to my friend who is on the other side right now. Condolence to Namgay, a true blue friend. (Shikamaru-centric)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I'm a new fanfic writer and I'm here with a fanfic. You must have seen my previous work, which I wrote with Psy (PsyMama17) called 'Summer Breeze.' If not, do check it out. Please . . . ^_^ the link is on my profile or maybe you could read from PsyMama17's profile.**

**This fanfic is about my life and my best friend's. This is a tribute for him. His name was Namgay and he passed away. Namgay, I wish there was internet in the afterlife so that you could read this –sigh- Condolence.**

**I asked Psy for help and she told me it should be a fanfic about Shikamaru and Chouji. So that's what it is. She calls me Shikamaru (Shika-teme actually) so yeah . . . you get the idea. **

**I really hope you guys like it. My fingers are crossed LOL.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Well Shikaku, your son has successfully been enrolled to Konoha High School." I heard the principal, Sarutobi Hiruzen, say to my father.

My father simply smirked and gave a small nod of thanks. He then turned his attention to me. I was the spitting image of him . . . or maybe that was some kind of trait in the Nara family; short black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, lazy black eyes and the same lethargic behaviors. The only thing that differentiated me from him was his small goatee and the two thin scars than ran down his face.

"Well Shikamaru," he said to me. "I have a feeling you'll like it here. It's one of the top schools in the country after all."

I nodded slowly. I didn't really care which school I went to. It would all be the same; there would be teachers, students and they would teach the same subjects from the same text books. How troublesome. I wonder why people make such a big deal of it.

Hiruzen cleared his throat. His eyes were ancient and held so many mysteries and knowledge in them. He was a very old man but his wisdom was questioned by no one. Not even we the Nara family, even though our clan is said to be the wittiest and smartest of all. I think it's just a drag.

"Shikamaru," said Hiruzen. "Why don't you go around the campus? See how you like your new school."

I nodded again and gave a polite bow before I stepped out of the principal's office. I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked out of the building. I guess it was break time since I could see the students around; some reading in the shade, some playing games, some chasing after their friends and some simply chatting.

No one looked my way, despite me hanging around the campus even though I hadn't officially joined the school yet. They simply minded their own business. I didn't complain either. I preferred it this way. Otherwise, it would be too troublesome.

I sighed and turned my gaze towards the sky. Fluffy white clouds floated around lazily. That's what I wanted to be like. A cloud. Going wherever the breeze takes me. No rules, no responsibilities . . . that's my kind of life. Apparently, I wasn't given a life of a cloud. I was stuck with this troublesome one.

I made my way around. Konoha was a rural place and I was very new to it. I had spent half my life in boarding schools in cities and urban areas since my dad is a very busy person. But now, for the first time, I was here in a rural school. Hopefully the kids here aren't a drag.

I plugged in my iPod and listened to some music. I sighed and tapped my toes to the beat of the song. I thought about how my mom and dad were always busy with their jobs. I wonder if they ever thought how I feel about being dumped into different schools from time to time. But I was trying to be as cloud-like as possible; trying to go with the flow. But it was such a pain.

I remembered my friends from my old schools. I never really made close friends since we always got separated, thanks to my busy parents, in the end. The day my dad came to pick me up from Kumo, Kiba, the dorm warden's nephew, and his dog, Akamaru, treated me to cup noodles and coke in the meadow as a gesture of farewell. It was a peaceful afternoon besides Kiba's wild behavior.

I sensed another presence near me and immediately turned to my right. I saw a chubby boy with short brown hair, innocent black eyes and swirls painted on his cheeks hold a bag of potato chips and munching on it sadly. I felt bad for the boy; something about him made me walk over to the guy.

"Hey," I said to the boy. "What's wrong?"

When his eyes met mine, I noticed they were dull and sad. It baffled me a bit. He simply sighed and ate another potato chip, "Nothing. Just thinking about home."

I blinked my eyes and then gave a sigh of my own, "Yeah me too. It's my first time here in a rural school. It's such a drag." He offered me some chips which I accepted.

"So you're new here," the boy stated. He then held out his hand. "The name is Akimichi Chouji. And I'm not fat I'm just big-boned."

I nodded slowly as I shook his large, warm hand, "Oo-kay . . . I'm Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." Something about that comment told me never to call the big guy 'fat' or else I'd need to be prepared for a very gruesome death.

The bell rang, signaling for the students to head for class. Chouji ate the last potato chip and licked his fingers clean of any lingering salt. He then got up and shoved the empty packet in his pocket. He turned to look at me, "Nice meeting you Shikamaru. I'll see you soon. But I warn you; being a new student is not a good thing."

Before I could say anything, Chouji gave me a grin and jogged off to class. I sighed and turned on my iPod again. I left one of the ear buds off just in case someone called my name or something. I slowly made my way to the parking, where my dad must have been waiting.

As I walked, I noticed a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes was standing right in front of me, holding out his arms, preventing me from walking ahead. I threw him a lazy glance and used my thumb to point behind me, gesturing for him to get lost.

He chuckled darkly, "You're a new kid aren't you?"

I sighed, "I don't have time for this." I tried to brush pass him but he restricted me. This is so troublesome. I suddenly recalled Chouji's words from earlier in my head.

"_Being a new student is not a good thing."_

I noticed that a solid-built boy, whose whole face except his eyes were covered in bandages came up to us and he gave me an evil smirk from behind his wrappings. Now I have to deal with this creepy mummy man? What a drag . . .

I looked at the boy in front of me with an annoyed expression, Look, I don't want to fight you or anything. So just let me pass."

"On one condition," he said with a malicious grin. I was silent, urging him to continue. "You see you are quite popular already among the females of our school, probably because you are a spoilt city kid. But they are our bitches so you stay away got it?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. That was it? To not socialize with girls? That's just troublesome. I yawned and looked at the two freak shows, "Look I won't do anything like that while I'm here. Besides, I'm not even interested. You guys are so troublesome."

The black haired boy glared at me but the bandage dude simply chuckled, "We'll get along just fine then. I'm Dosu. And this is my brother Zaku. Now excuse us, we have to get to classes."

After they left I resumed my walk to the parking. I could see my dad talking on the phone with somebody; probably business calls or something. Troublesome. I climbed into the front; we were now going to get my stuff for my dorm here in Konoha.

My dad asked me how the school was. I told him it was okay and that I had already made a friend. He simply nodded and started the car. I gazed out the window. I had already met two freak shows who treated women like toys. Women were troublesome and scary but they deserved respect.

I wonder what other type of people I'd be meeting at Konoha High. What a drag . . .

**So that's the first chapter up there. It ain't much but I'll update ASAP! Please review . . . and maybe favorite it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. School has started so it's hard for me to update. This is not my best but I swear the good part is coming up. Bear with me?**

**CHAPTER 2**

Troublesome. I hate first day of school. Honestly, being in the spotlight in a room full of unknown faces is something I do not enjoy. My dad tells me I should be either excited or nervous. I think it's just a drag and I bet he knows that deep down too. We are father and son after all.

I had moved into my dorm last night and Chouji introduced me to a couple of guys around the place; a hyper blonde boy named Naruto, a mature boy named Neji, an energetic boy with bushy eyebrows named Lee and a silent guy named Sasuke.

After putting on my uniform, I looked around my dorm. Everyone was still snoring. I wish I could be like them. However, even though I wanted to sleep, my body betrayed my mind and urges me to get up very early in the morning; it is a troublesome habit I have picked up thanks to my mother.

I checked my watch and realized that it was quite late and I simply wondered if the guys in the dorm knew what time it was. What a drag; I had to wake them up. I started with Chouji.

The guy had drool coming out of his mouth. I nudged him in the ribs with my pen. He moaned and buried himself under his blankets. I sighed; this was such a drag. I pulled the blankets off of him. He whimpered and looked at me with half-opened eyes.

"Why'd you do that Shikamaru?" he asked sleepily.

"Have you checked the time, big guy?" I said simply.

He glanced at the clock on the wall behind me and my plan was a success. Chouji screamed (not in the girly way) and woke up the whole dorm and soon everyone was rushing to the bathroom. I told Chouji I'd see him in class and I left for the school building.

The students were already heading for their classes. I had already gotten my class schedule and books ready. Plus, Chouji had shown me around so I had no trouble finding my classroom. I took out my books for first period from my locker; I had Geography first. I waited outside the classroom so that the teacher could assign me to my seat.

Soon everyone entered the class and sat down at their seats. Chouji patted my shoulder and went in. I simply nodded at him and waited for the teacher's arrival. A man with brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail like my own, black eyes and a scar along his nose smiled at him.

"You must be Shikaku-san's son," he said. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka. Please come in."

I gave a curt bow and followed him inside. Iruka called out to the class for attention, "Class, we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself."

Troublesome; this is what I hate about first day at a new school.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru," I said to the class. "That's all you need to know."

Iruka looked amused, "What about your likes and dislikes."

"I like stuff and I dislike stuff." I muttered. The class snickered.

Iruka gave a laugh, "Okay then. You will sit next to Akimichi Chouji. Class, I want you to make Shikamaru feel welcome alright?"

"Yes sensei!" the class replied.

I sat next to Chouji who smiled at me. He offered me some chips from under the desk and I smirked as I took one. When Iruka wasn't looking, I popped it into my mouth. Chouji snickered and did the same.

I had already studied the chapter Iruka was teaching in my previous school so I didn't really focus on what he was teaching. I looked around the class and saw Naruto doing some other subject's homework, Sasuke staring off into space, Neji writing some notes and Lee trying to beat Neji at writing notes.

The girls in the class seem to be paying attention where as some were doodling, staring at guys and whispering to each other. A girl with long platinum blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail, bent down to pick up a pencil. She then turned her head and our eyes met. She had pale baby blue eyes which stared at my own black ones.

She then smiled and gave a small nod of greeting before straightening up back in her seat and returning to focusing on Iruka's lesson. I wasn't checking her out. But she seemed quite friendly and yet, she somehow emitted this aura just like my mom. And I've learnt that women with such aura aren't supposed to be messed with.

After the lesson ended, I headed for my next class; Math. As I picked up my books and headed for my locker. I had just finished putting in my geography notebook and pulled out my math books when Chouji came up to me.

"Hey Shikamaru," he said to me. "What do you have next?"

"Math with Kakashi," I replied. "What about you?"

Chouji sighed, "I have English with Kurenai-sensei. Wait, I know someone who has the same class as you."

He then looked around and his face brightened up when he saw the person he was looking for. I followed his gaze and saw the blonde haired girl from before. Chouji waved at her and she smiled as she came over.

She leaned over and kissed Chouji on the cheek, "Hey there Chouji."

Chouji blushed and sheepishly scratched his cheek, "Hi Ino. Shikamaru, this is my girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino."

I couldn't stop my eyes from widening when Chouji said this girl was his girlfriend. I know it didn't sound nice but she seemed way out of Chouji's league.

"Nice to meet you." The girl, Ino, said cheerfully.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "You too."

Ino grinned, "Chouji, you didn't tell him about us sooner did you?"

Chouji blushed deeper, "Well Ino you have the same class as Shikamaru. Can you go with him?"

Ino laughed, "Sure Chouji. Come on, Shikamaru."

I followed the bouncy blonde to Math class. The teacher was shockingly late and if it weren't for Ino, who said I could sit next to her since she sat alone, I would have had to stand the whole period.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late," Ino said to me. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded, "Thanks."

Ino placed her hands on the desk, "So . . . how do you like this school so far?"

"It's good," I replied. "It's troublesome too but aren't all schools like that?"

Ino giggled, "True that."

"Chouji's a really good friend," I told her. "I've only got to know him over the weekend and he's already a really close buddy of mine."

Ino smiled and nodded, "Chouji may seem big and tough but he's really a big softie. He is really kind and wouldn't even hurt a fly much less a person."

I smirked, "And that's why you go out with him?"

Ino shook her head, "It's not that! Well it is. Actually we are childhood friends and back then, Chouji used to be bullied by everyone and I sort of saved him from trouble. He really liked me and so he asked me out once and I just couldn't say no."

I understood that. They had known each other since a very young age. But for some reason, I felt like Ino didn't like Chouji back the same way and was just dating him for the sake of not hurting Chouji. That was stupid since it would hurt both of them in the end. Troublesome; I shouldn't poke around in other's business.

At the last twenty minutes of the class, a man with spiky silver hair wearing a mask and headband, revealing one of his coal black eyes, came into the class reading an orange book which I recognized. I groaned silently; were teachers allowed to read porn in class.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The whole class yelled.

"I'm sorry; I got lost on the road of life . . . again." he replied sheepishly.

Ino rolled her eyes and leaned towards me to whisper, "That's always his excuse for reading porn!"

"I believe we have a new student," said Kakashi, ignoring the rest of the class. "Where are you?" He looked up from his book and looked around the class.

I stood up from my seat, "That's me; I'm Nara Shikamaru."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled, indicating that he was smiling at me, Welcome. Now then, you may continue to sit next to Miss Yamanaka."

I nodded and sat back down. Since there wasn't much time for teaching, Kakashi gave the class a free period as long as we didn't make noise. But apparently, no one listened to that order and Kakashi didn't seem bothered; he continued to read his dirty book.

What a drag.

**Well I'm sorry again. I will update soon and I will try to make my chapters longer. Review please!**


End file.
